


A Guide To Kisses

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple and unofficial guide to different kinds of kisses by Ohno Satoshi and Sakurai Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide To Kisses

**“I love kissing. If I could kiss all day, I would. I can’t stop thinking about kissing. I like kissing more than sex because there’s no end to it. You can kiss forever. You can kiss yourself into oblivion.” – Sufjan Stevens on his cover of Arthur Russell’s “A Little Lost.”**

 

_Surprise kisses_

Satoshi finds that he likes catching Sho off guard. He likes the way Sho’s big eyes widen even more when Satoshi sneaks surprise kisses on his cheeks, on his lips, or on the middle of his palms. Sho will then reprimand him for it but Satoshi knows that when his lover turns away, it is to hide his reddened cheeks.

Sho claims that he dislikes surprises.

But when Sho finishes the dishes and he hands the last plate for Satoshi to dry, he simpers visibly when Satoshi suddenly leans in to place a peck on his lips. Sho hides a smile when he sees Satoshi’s satisfactory grin after he pulls away to resume his chore.

Surprise kisses aren’t as bad as Sho thought.

* * *

 

_Open mouth kisses_

When Sho initiates the kiss, things can turn heated in just a moment.

It’s a lazy Saturday for them both and lounging around on their shared couch is on top of their weekend to-do list. In the middle of the run of one of their favorite movies, Sho, with his head resting on the latter’s lap, calls for Satoshi in a small voice.

Satoshi hums in response, running his hands through Sho’s hair, his eyes intently fixed on the television.

Sho cups Satoshi’s face with his hands, turns the latter’s head away from the movie to shift his focus on him, and brings their lips together. Sho has impulses like that sometimes. Satoshi is glad, he loves Sho’s kisses the most. He smiles into the kiss and leans in for more.

Sho sits up and tilts his head, capturing Satoshi’s lips in a different angle. He nips, he bites and prompts Satoshi to open his mouth to give way to Sho’s tongue. Sho is completely into it now, as his arms wound their way around Satoshi’s neck, pulling him in for more.

With an arm wrapped around Satoshi’s waist, Sho pushes his lover into the couch and he breaks away to catch his breath while Satoshi lies against the pillows. He leans his forehead against Satoshi’s and their warm and harried breaths mingle between their mouths. They stare into each other’s eyes, content and silent.

“Hi,” Sho whispers before placing another firm kiss on Satoshi’s lips.

“Hi,” Satoshi replies, pulling Sho closer by the nape, for more kisses.

* * *

 

_Neck kisses_

Satoshi likes to cook. But that’s only because he doesn’t like to give Sho the chance to hurt himself trying to do it on his own.

If there is one thing the both of them love more than each other, it’s food. They’re not particularly picky either because they can live off of Chinese take outs and store bought bentos. Yet once in a while, Satoshi surprises Sho with a homemade meal.

Satoshi loves to cook curry. It’s simple and uncomplicated, and Sho likes it as much as he does.

“I think I can eat curry every day, you know. That’s how much I love it,” Sho has proudly announced once. So Satoshi gives in to his whims and cooks for Sho as a surprise when he gets home from work.

Satoshi is stirring the curry in the pot, feeling too pleased with himself, when he feels arms make their way around his waist from behind and someone leaving affectionate kisses on his neck.

“I can smell curry from outside,” Sho whispers, nuzzling Satoshi’s neck and peppering it with more kisses. Satoshi giggles in response because he’s ticklish. Neck kisses send pleasurable shivers down his spine. “Are we having that for dinner?”

Satoshi nods, biting his lips in anticipation for Sho’s reaction.

“Well, I guess it’s my lucky day, then,” with one last peck on Satoshi’s neck, Sho pulls away with a smile. Satoshi then turns to see Sho skipping all the way to their bedroom, while hastily trying to remove his tie.

Satoshi fervently hopes the man likes it. He’s hoping for more kisses like that.

* * *

 

_Hand kisses_

Sho loves long drives.

Satoshi always rides shotgun and if Sho’s eyes aren’t on the road, it’s on Satoshi’s sleeping face by his side. They’re going to Sho’s grandmother’s hometown and it’s a bit of a long drive from Tokyo. Satoshi is grateful for not having a license because he can sleep all the way there. Sho laughs at Satoshi’s relieved sigh but he loves driving so he lets it go.

It’s nearly 9 pm and they’re only halfway to their destination. Satoshi wakes with a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he surveys his surroundings.

“Are we there yet?” Satoshi blearily asks, bending back on his seat.

“Not quite,” Sho replies.

Satoshi whips his head to look at Sho and the latter gapes at his passenger.

“What?” Sho asks.

“You look tired. Aren’t you tired?” Satoshi bends forward to catch Sho’s eye but he avoids it by looking straight at the road.

“It’s okay. We’re nearly there anyway. I’ll sleep when we get there, I promise,” Sho reassures him.

But Satoshi isn’t quite convinced. Without another word, he reaches for Sho’s free hand and rubs the back of it in an attempt to comfort.

“Let’s pull over at the next inn. We can get there faster if you’re not sleepy.”

Sho meets Satoshi’s eyes for a brief second and he gives in with a nod in his direction. Satoshi squeezes his hand in response. They reach an inn with blinking lights signaling their twenty-four hour service for travelers. Sho pulls over at the nearly empty parking lot save for a few at the innermost part of the inn.

Before Sho opens the door to inquire for available rooms, Satoshi grabs his hand and pulls him right back. In a reply to Sho’s questioning eyes, Satoshi clutches Sho’s hand in his and places a kiss on the back of it.

“Next time, tell me when you get tired. I don’t want to be in an accident just because you’re too stubborn to stay in an inn.”

Sho bursts into a guffaw.

* * *

 

_Cheek kisses_

Sho wakes up earlier than Satoshi.

Sho deems himself busier in terms of job so he wakes up before the sun rises and he’s all ready to go before seven in the morning. Satoshi, on the other hand, hates waking up when he’s in the middle of a good sleep. Too bad that he considers every night’s sleep a good one.

So when Sho is already up and ready to go, Satoshi’s still curled up under the sheets, trying to ignore the rising sun.

“Satoshi,” Sho murmurs in Satoshi’s ear one morning. Today, Sho leaves for an important business trip and he wants his lover to see him off. When Satoshi doesn’t show any signs of waking up, Sho knows he ought to use underhanded tactics.

He breathes along Satoshi’s ear, murmuring his name over and over as he places tiny kisses here and there and anywhere his lips can reach. The sheets dip lower as Sho rains multiple kisses on Satoshi’s chubby cheeks; just the way he knew Satoshi likes it. Before long, Satoshi’s squirming under the covers, trying to look like he’s escaping Sho’s kisses in vain.

“I’m leaving,” Sho says.

“Then, take care,” is all Satoshi retorts before burying his blushing face under the wrinkled sheets.

“Wake up already and eat,” Sho reminds him. “Or do I have to give you endless kisses on the cheek again?”

The only answer Sho gets is Satoshi pushing away the sheets from his body and putting out one side of his cheeks for the man to kiss.

Sho can only comply.

* * *

 

_Small kisses_

“Where’s the remote?”

No one can take Satoshi away from the television. Especially when he is aware that his favorite fishing show is on.

As he searches every nook of their little apartment, he notices Sho calmly eating his breakfast by the dining table, as if he doesn’t care that the remote control is missing. Satoshi strides to Sho’s side and glares at him menacingly.

“Sho,” he calls.

“Hm?” Sho continues munching on his burnt toast.

“Where’s the remote?” Satoshi asks.

Sho shrugs his shoulders.

Somehow, Satoshi finds Sho’s indifference suspicious so he bends forward to look straight at Sho’s eyes to determine if he’s lying.

“Did you or did you not hide the remote?”

Sho sighs. “I did not.”

But in their years of living together, Satoshi has discovered various ways of making Sho speak. He knows this one can be pretty obstinate if he wants to. Satoshi attacks Sho with his hands going directly under Sho’s shirt.

“W-What are you doing?”

Sho nearly falls off his chair. When Satoshi leans towards Sho’s face, he smiles as he sees the latter close his eyes.

That’s when he goes for an unwanted tickle attack. With just a few wriggle of his fingers, Sho writhes beneath him, snickering and on the verge of losing his breath.

“Stop…please, stop,” Sho begs in the middle of hysterics.

When Satoshi stops his assault, Sho exhales to regain his breathing and points to the kitchen cupboard.

Satoshi finds the lone remote immediately and walks back over to Sho.

“Thank you, dear,” Satoshi leans in and kisses Sho’s nose.

* * *

 

_Butterfly kisses_

Sho drops face first into their shared bed as soon as he arrives home. Satoshi’s reading a book by the bedside table and he jumps at the sudden intrusion.

“Sho?” he worriedly asks.

Sho lazily raises a hand. “Ah, I’m so tired.”

Satoshi crawls closer to Sho’s deadbeat body and proceeds to run a hand down his spine. Sho likes his massages when he’s having a tough day at work. Sho sighs, thankful for having someone like Satoshi, to rub the stiff knots on his back and shoulders, at the time he really needs it.

He does not anticipate Satoshi climbing over him to sit on his back and jump on him a few times.

“It’s to heal the aching back faster,” Satoshi claims but he doesn’t believe it.

But Satoshi leans over his back and flutters his long eyelashes against Sho’s cheek and Sho quivers under the tickling sensation of his butterfly kisses.

“You’ve done a great job today, Sho. Now, sleep tight.”

The last thing Sho remembers before surrendering to slumber is Satoshi’s humming voice lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 

_Long kisses_

Sho is excited to come home from his five-day business trip in Macau. Five long days without Satoshi to cuddle with is torture. He barely slept even though they’ve had the best accommodations yet for a company trip.

“I’m home,” he elatedly announces to their noiseless apartment. Satoshi is nowhere to be found. Sho frowns because he has expected Satoshi to be waiting in the front door or something for his arrival, eagerly missing him because this has been the longest time they have been away from each other. But there’s no sign of the man anywhere.

Although Sho feels the early signs of irk, he steps inside their home and calls out for Satoshi. Unsurprisingly, he finds the man hugging his knees to his chest against the wall of their bedroom.

“Sho!” Satoshi shouts. Sho jumps back in surprise.

“Satoshi?” he reminds himself to approach his lover with caution.

“You are not allowed to leave again for more than three days,” Satoshi huffs.

“W-Wha—”

“Do you know how cold that bed is without you?” Satoshi remarks, pointing at their unmade bed, as if it’s something offensive. “I have grown accustomed to your warmth and I refuse to spend another night feeling cold, without you beside me.”

Sho finds that he can’t resist the pout in Satoshi’s face so he swiftly moves to get to Satoshi and captures his lips in a kiss that takes both of their breaths away. This time, Sho doesn’t want to pull away until they’re both gasping for air. This time, Sho is determined to keep his lips moving against Satoshi’s until then. He missed this one. He missed this one so much.

Satoshi has to keep up with the long kisses. Sho has stored many for the night.

* * *

 

_First kisses_

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Sho asks Satoshi while they’re in the middle of folding the laundry. It’s another lazy weekend for the two and Sho sometimes gets sentimental when it’s all quiet and relaxed.

“Of course,” Satoshi replies in a hopefully convincing tone.

Sho frowns since he can detect even the slightest falter in Satoshi’s voice. “You don’t.”

“Sho, we’re getting older,” Satoshi whines. He rubs his head and adds, “This one’s getting rustier.”

His lover doesn’t waste his time in smacking him across the head. Sho looks irritated. “It’s a special moment between the two of us. You should remember that.”

“But I don’t,” Satoshi reiterates. To ease Sho’s annoyance, Satoshi gathers him in his arms over the mountain of clothes on their sides and prompts Sho, “Remind me?”

They met in high school. Sho had been a small kid, then, a far cry from the muscular build he has on today. All he cared about was exams, quizzes, and the occasional academic contests. He had no time for extracurricular activities or for staring at a cute, older man who sleeps with his mouth open in the middle of PE class.

But there he was.

Sho was tempted to make fun of the kid, maybe throw some of the sand to his face, but he couldn’t. Not when he heard the guy blissfully snoring. So he left him alone.

But after that incident, Sho found himself looking for the upperclassman with a permanent sleepy facein between classes, or after dismissal. One time, their eyes met when the man was busily picking his nose while sitting by the bushes. Sho was captivated and he didn’t have a reason why.

Sho soon found out that his name was Ohno Satoshi and he was two years his senior. He was not anything extraordinary but somehow he has caught Sho’s keen eye.

Their first kiss was Satoshi’s fault.

Satoshi sneaked out of PE class to eat the bento his mother prepared for him. He found Sho already dozing on his preferred spot behind the shrubbery with a large broom in his grip. The sight was too much for Satoshi. When he leaned in to inspect Sho closer, intrigued by the small boy who he seemed to see everywhere, he didn’t expect to trip on his bento box. He suddenly found his lips against Sho’s and in his shock, he didn’t move. Even when Sho opened his eyes, he stayed still. Even when Sho pushed him away, Satoshi was frozen.

“I know it’s not an accident, I just know,” Sho concludes, as he goes back to folding their clothes.

Satoshi remembers everything now but he doesn’t counter Sho’s claims. “If you say so. I got more kisses in the end, though.”

* * *

 

_Noisy kisses_

Nino comes barging in without a greeting.

Satoshi has no choice but to let the guy in. Sho offers him an apologetic smile.

Nino impulsively goes on unannounced sleepovers at their apartment. Partly because they have food and partly because he doesn’t want to be alone in his own apartment when his roommates, Matsumoto and Aiba, are off on a journey.

“Jun and Masaki are in Hokkaido. They said they’ll bring back local delicacies when they come back,” Nino jumps on their living room couch and slouches on it comfortably. He brings out his gaming device from his pocket and soon pinging sounds fill the once-quiet apartment. “I’ll give you some, if you want.”

“No, thanks, Nino,” Satoshi sighs.

“If you want to eat, you can heat up some curry from the fridge,” Sho reminds Nino, as if he hasn’t stayed over before. Nino just waves away the concern and continues playing his game.

Satoshi brings out a futon and a pillow for Nino in the living room before he bids him good night. The younger guy, silhouetted by the lights from his gaming device, just murmurs something unintelligible back at Satoshi.

Satoshi returns to their bedroom and Sho, with his hands behind his head, asks if Nino’s okay.

“He’s fine,” Satoshi replies, easing Sho’s worries. “Still busy with his games. You know him.”

As soon as Satoshi settles beside Sho on the bed and under the covers, they meet each other halfway for a kiss, as a good night. But things easily turn steamy whenever they do that.

 

Without looking away from the game, Nino turns on his side and reaches for a pillow from the couch to cover his exposed ear. These two old men’s apartment sure has thin walls. Nino can clearly hear moans and disturbingly loud sucking noises in their bedroom.

To pay for their hospitality, he mutters, “Ah, old men in their love nest,” under his breath.

He sends a silent wish for Jun and Masaki to come home as soon as possible.

* * *

 

_Shy kisses_

Sho invites Satoshi out for a party with his superiors at work. He begs on his knees and pleads with all his might since he knows Satoshi dislikes going to any social gathering, especially important ones like this.

“I will just embarrass you, Sho,” he insists, pursing his lips as he prepares Sho’s lunch.

“You won’t tell them about our adventurous days early on in our relationship, would you?” Sho teases. He really wants to show Satoshi off to his officemates and bosses. With Sho’s countless tales about Satoshi, they are starting to doubt his partner’s existence with how Sho boasts about Satoshi’s impeccable skills and myriad of achievements.

Satoshi remains adamant. “I won’t go, Sho. I’m sorry. There’s no way you can make me.”

“Even if I promise to take a week off of work after the party so we can go fishing in Kanagawa?” Sho pulls out his last card.

He sees the slight crack in Satoshi’s firm decision.

After a serious mulling over, Satoshi turns to Sho and hands him his plate of rice. He nods and Sho beams.

“But after this one, I refuse to go on another.”

Sho nods eagerly in agreement and proceeds with eating his breakfast in a hearty manner, his free hand grasping Satoshi’s.

 

Sho somehow manages to have Satoshi put on a formal suit for the event. He looks sharp and dashing in his ensemble and Sho can’t help but gape at the new image Satoshi portrays for tonight. He sees the slight blush in Satoshi’s cheeks when he remains stock-still by the doorway.

“What are you looking at, idiot?” Satoshi snaps at him.

“My dashing boyfriend in a suit, what else,” Sho jokes. Satoshi doesn’t appreciate the teasing so he slaps Sho’s shoulder, looking irate.

 

Sho can tell by the sudden stiffness of the figure beside him that Satoshi is not comfortable with this setting. Sho’s officemates flock the couple as soon as they enter the function room and Sho tries to look pleasing enough for the both of them. He answers every question about Satoshi, and in turn, Satoshi just nods in acknowledgement to their praises and greetings.

“Are you all right?” Sho pulls him aside after a while.

Satoshi bites his bottom lip and shakes his head nimbly. “Can’t we just go home now?”

Before Sho can answer, someone calls for him in an exuberant, booming voice. Satoshi realizes that Sho is torn between caring for him and mingling with his coworkers.

With a soft smile and a hand on Sho’s suit sleeve, Satoshi says, “I’ll be okay. Just go.”

Sho frowns but Satoshi pushes him to move so he does, but not without a worried glance his way.

 

It hasn’t been a few minutes yet when Sho feels a hand clutching his arm tightly. It’s Satoshi, reassuring him with a small smile on his lips. He can’t help but give him a smile back.

When Sho’s coworkers announce that they’re going to go and get some drinks from the bar, Satoshi leans on his tiptoes to catch Sho’s lips briefly in a shy kiss, one completely different from Satoshi’s usual confident kisses.

“What’s that for?” Sho asks with a grin seemingly permanently glued to his face.

“A good luck, a sorry and a thank you. You know what I mean. Now, let’s try some of the pastries over there. I’m starving.”

* * *

 

_Spiderman kisses_

Sho is fixing the light bulb in the kitchen atop a tall ladder while Satoshi busies himself preparing a refreshing drink for Sho.

It’s a Monday morning yet Sho is glad that he doesn’t have to go to work before one pm. He’s honestly excited to spend more time with Satoshi. With his recent promotion, they can’t seem to find the time to even cuddle on the bed since Sho has to go to work to settle the tasks of the people working under him. Today is a rare opportunity so Sho intends to make the most out of it.

Unfortunately, their blissful morning has to start with a broken light bulb.

“Why does it have to be now?” Sho mutters to himself as he replaces the old bulb with a newly bought one.

He must have been too preoccupied with his thoughts that when Satoshi calls his name in his usual singsong tone, Sho slips in surprise and falls from the ladder on his back.

Satoshi frantically runs to his side. “Sho? Are you all right? I am so sorry if I surprised you. Hey, are you okay?”

He’s knocked out of breath but he immediately responds with a weak nod.

Then, Satoshi just bursts into cheery laughter. Sho swears he has never seen Satoshi look so carefree before as he surrenders to mirth, even if it’s for Sho’s expense.

“Sometimes, you’re just too silly. Falling off of ladders like that,” Satoshi mocks him. But with his small hands, he grasps for Sho’s face on his lap and gives him an upside down kiss, incredibly reminiscent of that iconic one from Spiderman.

Too bad, Satoshi has to settle for the superhero that fixes light bulbs and falls off ladders.

* * *

 

_Forehead kisses_

“You’ve got to eat, Satoshi,” Sho persists, shoving a spoonful of steaming porridge towards Satoshi’s unyielding mouth. “You have to eat because you have to take your medicine.”

Satoshi sneezes, rubs his nose and shakes his head. His fever hasn’t gone down and his cough and cold are getting worse by the minute. He buries his face under the sheets and stays adamant in his pledge to not eat. The porridge will not taste good because of the horrid state his taste buds get in whenever he’s sick.

“Just a little, please,” Sho pleads, shoving the spoon closer.

Satoshi has to give in when he knows Sho has done too much for him. He obliges like an obedient kid and opens his mouth for the porridge.

But after five or so servings, Satoshi fails to take another one. Sho sighs and gives him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. He notes that his skin is still burning hot.

“I’ll be back.”

With the thought of wasting the good porridge, Sho decides to eat the remaining soup on Satoshi’s bowl as he has not eaten yet for today since he’s too busy taking care of his sick partner.

He gobbles up everything and concedes that this might just be the best porridge he has ever prepared.

 

Sho, who wakes up beside Satoshi, finds himself with a runny nose and an extremely high temperature the next day.

“You ate my left over porridge, didn’t you?” Satoshi weakly mumbles.

Sho just nods, reaching for Satoshi’s hands from under their shared blanket.

Satoshi, whose fever has not gone down a notch, rolls over to his right side to face Sho. He shifts forward with a bit more effort because of his limp and ailing body and pecks Sho on the forehead, just like the latter did last night.

* * *

 

_Chin kisses_

Satoshi makes sure that he when he kisses Sho, he also pays homage to every part of Sho’s body that he loves.

With Satoshi hovering over Sho’s body on their worn out couch, he kisses Sho’s lips first. He loves Sho’s lips. They’re full and red and he can’t get enough of it. On particularly good days, he makes sure to get himself reacquainted with them every minute he spends with Sho.

Every pull of his mouth sends shivers down Satoshi’s spine. He moans into the kiss, letting Sho know he wants more.

Without words, their lips battle in fiery passion.

Satoshi gasps for air after a long round of kisses, but his lips linger over Sho’s and they glide over Sho’s skin, to his cheek, to his closed eyes, to his forehead, to his ears, to his nose, and ends his journey with numerous kisses placed on Sho’s chin.

He can feel Sho’s chest vibrate as he giggles under Satoshi’s body.

“What?” Satoshi murmurs, still engaged with loving chin kisses.

“It tickles.”

* * *

 

_Shoulder kisses_

The problem with Sho is that he worries about the littlest things.

He worries about the recession even though he’s in a vital position in the company. He worries about the dog he found and left on the street the other day. He worries about global warming and climate change and how it will affect their mundane lives. He worries about his closest friends at work who have troubles at home with their spouses. He worries about Nino who is constantly alone because Jun and Masaki has found an affinity for the outdoors. He worries about Jun and Masaki because they’re almost always absent. He worries about the elderly neighbors who throw knowing looks at them when he and Satoshi are hanging their clothes on the veranda. He worries about his parents and his younger siblings since he doesn’t talk to them as much as before. He worries about Satoshi the most because he spends most of his days in the office and rarely spends time with him alone.

But when Sho starts to clutch his aching head as he mulls over every worry he’s ever had to think of while leaning on his study desk, Satoshi comes when he least expects him to. He wordlessly makes his way to Sho to stroke his weakened arms and to squeeze his stiff shoulders.

Sho doesn’t respond.

But Satoshi kisses his right shoulder, then his left, and rests his chin on one for good measure. He sighs against Sho’s neck and says, “Let’s sleep?”

The worries don’t vanish but Sho puts them aside for awhile and lets Satoshi lead him to bed.

Out of all of his worries, Satoshi seems to be the only one he doesn’t need to worry about at all.

They are perfectly fine.

Sho sleeps peacefully that night, with his arms wrapped around the person he has always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned as a het fic for a different pairing. Soooo, I have been preoccupied with The Digitalian these past few days. Everything about the concert is pretty. Even the behind the scenes footage warms my heart. I mean, come on. Nino and Ohno conspiring to have Disco Star-sama notice them during his performance is the cutest thing I have ever seen. And I noticed that Ohno never fails to film a Sho solo (even impersonating the pre-“Hey Yeah!” speech). This old man. Now, this fic is born. Enjoy! Completely unbetaed, sorry.
> 
> P.S. And oh, it’s August! It’s my (and Jun’s) birth month! Yay! (^_^)v


End file.
